


Clear

by sniperct



Series: Grey Pryde [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, nothing is clear until Kitty is in the middle of it. When everything clears as she’s slammed against the wall. When the fog is thick in her head and the scent of sweat and skin fills her nose and for the first time in a long time it all feels like it fits together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear

Sometimes, nothing is clear until Kitty is in the middle of it. When everything clears as she’s slammed against the wall. When the fog is thick in her head and the scent of sweat and skin fills her nose and for the first time in a long time it all feels like it fits together. 

Her back stings and she feels _alive_.Hands cup her face. Soft lips seek hers, though tender kisses quickly turn rough. Demanding. A hand slides down, rubbing against her chest, the woman that hand belongs to almost growling in frustration. Teeth trail along her jaw and then nip lightly at her throat. Kitty nuzzles her nose into red hair and rubs her body against Rachel’s. 

For an instant, an eternity, a few seconds that feel like hours, hot tears drip against Kitty’s neck, and Rachel’s body trembles. She runs her hands down Rachel’s neck, pushing back her jacket and phasing it off. It lands on the floor with an audible fwoomp as Rachel takes Kitty’s wrists and pins them against the wall. Kitty writhes, eyes widening. Eyes the color of the bark of trees and fertile earth and to Rachel they’re the only woods she ever wanted to get lost in.

“I missed you.” Rachel’s voice is thick. Her anger had burned out in seconds, leaving something else in the ashes.

“I’m getting that,” Kitty breathes. She can see herself reflected in the jade of Rachel’s eyes, she can feel herself in the echo of their shared psychic link. Rachel’s hands are warm on her wrists. Kitty can phase. Any time she wanted, phase, escape, get away, but that’s not what she wants. She doesn’t wait for Rachel to reply. She kisses her, suddenly and without reservation, drawing a sound from Rachel that’s halfway between a groan and a sob.

Undressing is easy. No need to unbutton or unzip, a moment’s thought and the rest of their clothing falls to the floor, leaving skin on skin. Rachel’s hands explore unapologetically. Touching and kneading. They’ve been inside each other’s head for too long to not know what the other likes. Kitty shivers, wrapping her legs around Rachel’s waist and rolling her hips against her. Her nails dig into her shoulders as she kisses Rachel, then kisses her nose and her cheeks, her lips softly caressing the old hound marks. She kisses away the tears that suddenly run down her face. 

“I missed you too.”

Rachel carries Kitty over to her bed, laying her down and then straightening. She wants to look, she wants to memorize the way Kitty lays there, hair undone and messy around her head, chest rising and falling as the brunette tries to bring her breathing under control. Kitty doesn’t know where to look, so she tries to look everywhere. Rachel is _perfect_ and Kitty wants to worship every inch of her body. But Rachel seems to be hesitating.

“Ray?” Kitty starts to sit up but then Rachel is leaning over her pressing her into the bed, kissing at her collarbone and throat. She digs fingers into red hair, pushing at Rachel’s head, pressing it against her body and guiding her.

“You sure?” Rachel nuzzles the space between Kitty’s breasts as her hand strokes a thigh. She looks up, trying to read Kitty’s eyes, needing to know what they’re doing and what it actually means before they go much farther.

“Nothing has ever been so clear,” Kitty whispers. She cups Rachel’s face, pulling her up and kissing her until her heart threatens to burst. She rolls them until she’s on top, sitting up and straddling Rachel, and taking her in. Rachel rests her hands on Kitty’s legs, thumbs tracing circles on her thighs.

“Tell me you’re staying this time,” Rachel asks. “Even if it’s not true.”

“I’m staying. As long as the universe lets me.”

They could get attacked tomorrow. Or in five minutes. The world could end. Sentinels could come crashing through the roof. A hundred different ways a hundred different ends but now that she _has_ her she doesn’t want to let her go. That’s what’s clear to Rachel as she pulls Kitty back down. She wants Kitty’s body, and she wants her mind. She nudges gently with a telepathic question mark. 

Kitty lets her in.


End file.
